Dinner at the Cullen House
by VampireGaaraCheesepuffs
Summary: Turkey day is being overshadowed by Christmas this year! So I just wanted to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving!


"I told you I should drive." I mumbled under my breath. Charlie shot me a shut-up-I'm-not-a-complete-idiot look.

"I can find the house just fine Bells. Now which way is it again?"

With a sigh, I turned to look out the window. It was dark and muggy out, just like any other evening in Forks. We were suppose to meet at the Cullen house an hour ago, but Charlie had insisted on driving so we've been lost for about an hour and a half. Actually, I wasn't even sure if _I_ could find the house, which is why I was certain that Charlie couldn't.

I wondered how we must look. A police cruiser in the middle of the forest, circling for an hour. Someone probably thinks we're on a stake out, or looking for a murderer or something. Poor saps, worrying over nothing, on Thanksgiving no less.

"So Bells, know where we are?" I came back to reality.

"Huh? Uh, no. Everything looks the same out here C—Dad." Charlie mumbled something about stupid people living out in the middle of nowhere like they have something to hide. If only he knew how right he was…

"AH HA! FOUND IT!!!" I sat up straight and looked around.

A huge blow-up turkey, that I was SURE hadn't been there five minutes ago, was placed at the edge of the small dirt road that I knew must lead to the Cullen house. The fact that the turkey was holding a sign that said "**CULLEN HOUSE THIS A-WAY : D**" in large uppercase, bold letters was a small hint.

I rolled my eyes. Alice had seen us being lost in the forest, but she didn't bother to give us a map. I'll have to remember her to thank her later.

Overall, I had no idea why the Cullens had invited us over for thanksgiving dinner in the first place. 1. They didn't eat. 2. Charlie didn't really like any of the Cullens except for Alice. 3. I don't even think he knew any other Cullen besides Alice, Edward, and Carlisle. 4. Do Vampires even celebrate Thanksgiving? And lastly, the most important reason: 5. THEY DIDN'T EAT.

I only agreed to come because Edward had begged me too, and I hadn't really been up to the idea of going through all the hard work of cooking just for me and Charlie anyway. Charlie of course agreed on the spot, considering Alice gave him the puppy-eyes look. Alice could be a very conniving little vampire when she wanted to.

Finally, we pulled into the driveway, the Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes parked in front of us. In a blink of an eye, Edward was holding the passenger door open, arm outstretched for me to grab, with my favorite crooked grin on his face.

"Chief Swan, Bella, so glad you could make it."

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Charlie said, not a bit apologetic, "your house isn't all that easy to find."

"Oh, did you get lost? We were sure Bella would be able to find it with all the times she's been here." Edward's voice and face were calm and collected, but I saw a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"I would've been able to find it Edward, if I'd been allowed to _drive_." Charlie shot me another look, but was unable to say anything because Carlisle and Esme chose that moment to come welcome us.

"Chief Swan! It's so nice that you've chosen to spend the holidays with our family."

"Um, thanks for inviting us, you can call me Charlie? You have a …lovely house."

I coughed, trying to hide my laughter at Charlie's social awkwardness. He wasn't used to being around people besides those at the police station, or those down at La Push. It didn't take a genius to see he was out of his element.

"Why thank you Charlie," Esme said, with a wide smile. "Please come in, the table is all set and ready to eat."

With his arm wrapped around my shoulder, Edward guided me inside. I could hear Charlie shuffling behind us, glaring daggers at Edward as he went. When we entered the gigantic house, I heard him mutter,

"How rich are these people?!"

I smirked, and shot a glance at Edward who certainly heard Charlie too. His smile was wide, and he winked down at me.

Esme was right when she said dinner was all set. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and many other dishes I didn't even know the names of covered the large dining room table, leaving no space empty. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie stood next to the table, flawless as always.

"I don't recall if you've met my other children Charlie." Carlisle said, as he nudged (more like pushed) Charlie into the dining room. "You know Alice."

"Hello Charlie."

"This is Jasper." Jasper gave a polite nod, but ignored Charlie's outstretched hand. "Emmett." Emmett on the other hand grabbed his hand in a strong grip, making Charlie wince. "And Rosalie." She nodded like Jasper, and coldly went to sit down.

After we'd all taken our seats, and sat awkwardly for a moment (the Cullen's probably were wondering if we'd say grace or not), we began to dig in.

I'd been curious since the invitation about what the Cullen's were going to do when it came to eating. After all, they detested human food, and avoided it at all cost. Why would they invite us to dinner?!

To my amazement, I watched the Cullens eat. The food was on the fork, the fork went into their mouths, and when the fork came back out it was empty. I turned to Edward, my face confused. He gave me a smirk, and tilted his napkin towards me.

It was full of food. I felt like slapping my forehead. Of course they weren't actually eating! Faster than me or Charlie could see, they dropped their food in the napkin, and then stuck the fork back into their mouths. Knowing the truth, I felt very foolish that I'd thought otherwise.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, and when I was sure I couldn't eat another bite, Esme announced it was time for pumpkin pie. As she stood up to retrieve said pie, I stood up to help clear the table.

In less than a second, I fell onto the table, the plate half full with food that had been in my hand a second ago was now on Rosalie's face. Her eyes were like lasers, and my face had turned as red as a tomato. Beside her Emmett burst into laughter.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, as he threw a buttered roll at Jasper. Unable to move at a vampire speed, Jasper had no choice to take the bullet. The roll hit Jasper square on the forehead, butter side down, sticking for a second before falling into his lap.

Emmett was roaring with laughter. Jasper's face was cool and emotionless, despite the butter on his face. Just as calmly, Alice flicked a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Emmett.

A fight broke loose. Food was flying everywhere, Carlisle was screaming for them to stop, and Edward was laughing in my ear, that is until he got hit with the cranberry sauce. In an instant, Edward had joined the battle, retaliating by shooting peas at the group by the spoonful. Charlie and I sat there shocked; the usually cool Cullens had finally lost it.

Carlisle was still trying to break them up when a stick of butter landed in his hair. Everything stopped. All eyes were on Carlisle, waiting for his reaction. In one smooth motion, he dumped the gravy dish onto Emmett's head.

Finally, Esme came in from the kitchen, carrying the pumpkin pie.

"What on earth! What is the meaning of this!!! I leave for five minutes, and when I come back the room is des—WOAH!" She yelled, as she tripped on some of the gravy, sending the pie into Charlie's lap.

Everything went quiet again. After a few seconds of the shocked silence, Charlie removed the pie, placed it on the table, stuck his fork into it, and took a bite.

"Hmm! This is an excellent pie Esme!"

**Random short Thanksgiving one-shot!**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY TO ALL BUT THE TURKEYS!!!!!**

**Somewhat edited on 3/15/09 (don't know why)**


End file.
